Innocence & Instinct
by Desilu19x
Summary: They believed that the only threat they had to overcome, was the living dead, but as time passed by, they all discover that there are bigger threats out there. Sometimes, your worst enemy, ends up being yourself. "Fight The Dead, Fear The Living"


**Wow Kitty, I am FINALLY posting this story! Even though this already starts in S3 (Woodbury arc), I promise I will be detailed with how Veronica and Marybeth get to Woodbury, and their connection with each of the characters. I don't want this story to be TOO long, so that is another reason why I have started it off like this. I will be posting the next chapter REAL soon, till then, enjoy this prologue! I hope you like it, and I will be blessed if other people like our story overall as well:')**

* * *

"_**While I thought I was learning how to live, I have been learning how to die" -Leonardo Da Vinci**_

* * *

He slowly paced the room, whistling his niece's favorite tune, eager for his new captive to wake up from her 2-day slumber. He didn't want to admit it to himself, but she struck him deeply, he didn't know what it was about her, perhaps her seemingly sincere smile? Or was it her vivid dark brown eyes?

He just couldn't understand his fascination towards her. She wasn't at all his type of woman, and from what his henchman William told him, she was a bad mother, something the world didn't need. It already had enough pests to deal with… _**this**_ pest however, was an unusual kind. She to him was like a fresh spring breeze that once inhaled, eased the emotional stress. Her delicate smile seemed to brighten up the boring new world he lived in. It troubled him however, that a person like her could exist in such a world, a world ruled by the _**living dead**_. She was suppose to be a horrible person, yet, the innocence in her sweet-toned voice whenever she talked about her deceased daughter told him otherwise. She was a tricky harpy, that veiled her true intentions, but he was going to be the one to make her crack. Inflicting her physical pain wasn't going to be enough, he had to hit her were it hurt most.

Normally, if any stranger passed by Woodbury, he would have his men take their valuables, if they had any. If not, they were put to the test, if they proved themselves good warriors, he'd keep them, if not, they were butchered and fed to their walker pets. Now his new captive, she was useless, for when they found her, she carried nothing of much worth. She was a good fighter however, she knew well how to handle knives, which would've made her a good asset for his team, yet, when he offered her the chance of a lifetime, she refused, and in the end, he won their battle. He always won; he made sure of it. She was going to be useful to him, even if it meant just for entertainment. She was his little pet mouse now, and their fun game had only just begun.

He walked over to the table in the right corner of the room, where his henchman Bruce had left him a box of supplies; he smirked maliciously, lingering on how to prolong the life of his new pet. He opened the box, taking out injections, knifes, guns, samples of blood, threads and needles, axes, broken light bulbs and laid them down on the table. His mind was scattered from the thrill, when suddenly he heard a heavy cough. He turned, and watched as his captive slowly opened her eyes,

"Good morning; about time you wake up, was waiting for my little mouse to open up her eyes" He chuckled viciously, walking up to his victim, whom was kneeling on the ground, with her arms chained up against the wall. She was trembling with fear, moaning in complaint from the physical pain she still had, her cloth were all ragged, covered in blood and dirt from her previous fight in the arena with Monroe, his most loyal henchwoman. His captive was close to killing his most trusted ally, she was close to escaping and almost caused utter panic to his people of Woodbury. She deserved to be killed by him instantly at that moment, to be fed to their walker pets, just like the rest of them, but no, that's what she was begging for… He saw it reflected in her eyes from the moment he disciplined her for her reckless action. He wasn't going to give her the satisfaction. He kneeled down to look directly into her eyes,

"You're a pathetic human being, just like he said, but I like you either way Veronica" He cackled, roughly pinching her jaw with his hand, causing her to scream in pain. Her tears were quickly flowing down her face, mixing itself with the dry blood she still had on her face, landing on his hand, causing him to smile. Her eyes that were once filled with light, were now filled with nothing but darkness and despair,

"Um, Governor," His henchman Bruce knocked, The Governor rolled his eyes,

"Come in" He snapped, his henchman opened the door,

"Governor, Martinez informs us that we have new strangers visiting Woodbury. A woman and two men to be exact; thought you'd be interested" Bruce announced, the Governor smirked. New strangers, meant new staged fights to entertain his people of Woodbury; it meant a possible source of good material. Either way, he would always find good use of them. He turned towards Bruce,

"Tell Martinez to hold them where they are, I'll be there to greet them myself" Bruce nodded, quickly leaving the room. He turned back towards Veronica, whom closed her eyes again; he leaned towards her, and began to whisper in her ear,

"Well, it looks like we'll have to entertain our new guests. If you go on with it, as I tell you to, I'll give you 5 days off, but if you dare do what you did last time, William dies. I'm sure your little Bonnie won't approve if you let her daddy die," He laughed, standing up and leaving his captive alone in her room.

* * *

She opened her eyes, feeling more tears flow down her cheeks, her hate towards the man that held her captive grew deeper within those moments. The gruesome thoughts in her mind petrified her, she wanted the man to suffer, she wanted him dead, to chop him up into little slices and feed him to the walkers if she could. Anything as long as she obtained fear from him, just as he liked getting it from her… He used everything she knew and loved against her, something that was unforgivable. He was a worse threat than the walkers themselves were,


End file.
